Meet the Henderson's
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Sequel to My little girl. Watch Chloe, Katie the triplets grow up before your eyes. Plus watch as Logan's and Erin's family as well as the other BTR's families grow as well. I do not own Big time rush
1. Arrival of little Hortense

**I'm going to do a preview of what the sequel going to look like after I don't know how many chapter it's up to you guys how many chapters I write of this story**

The arrival of Hortense Henderson

Erin was past her due date and feeling miserable. She wanted to hold hers and Logan little boy in her arms

"Mama" Katie says coming into the kitchen

"What is it Katie?" Erin asks

"Maybre hit me" Katie says pointing to where her baby sister hit her at

"Let's take a look shall we" Erin says putting Katie on the counter to look at her owie

Erin kisses her forehead to make it better, and puts her down to go play.

"I don't know about those three sometimes" Erin says shaking her head

Erin is referring to the three Henderson triplets Maybre, Scarlett and Quinn who were six months younger then Katie just turned a year old a few days before. Then there's Chloe the energizer one of the family she is was in everything gymnastics, dance, soccer, tennis, cheerleading, bowling you name it she was in it.

"Hortense you can make your appearance now mommy wants to be able to play with your sisters again." Erin says as she waddles into where Alexa and Katelyn were

"Here Erin sit by me little Rosita isn't feeling good" Alexa says as she holds Marcos twin sister in her arms

"What's wrong with her?" Erin asks

"She has the case of the sniffles" Alexa says wiping the snot away from Rosita nose

"How's Marcos?" Erin asks putting her swollen feet up

"Fine he's playing with Scarlett, Quinn and Kyndal right now" Alexa says keeping an eye on her son

"At least those two of ours get along well" Erin says rubbing her bump

"May be Maybre will come around sooner or later" Katelyn says giving her small baby bump a rub

"Mommy I'm home" Chloe says coming in from her cheerleading class

"Hi pumpkin how was cheerleading?" Erin asks

"Good I learned how to do a sky high split kick today" Chloe says happily

"That's good why don't you go change cause supper will be ready soon" Erin says trying to get up

When she got up she was hit with a pain in her lower abdomen.

"Erin honey you okay?" Logan asks running by her side

"No I think little Hortense is going to be born today" Erin says as she breathes through the pain

"Okay I'll get the tub set up and everything" Logan says going to set up Erin's birthing tub in one of the spare rooms that was downstairs

"Is my little brother going to be born today?" Chloe asks coming down the slide

"Yes Chloe your brother is going to be making his appearance sometime tonight or tomorrow morning" Erin says going upstairs to change into swim top and long night gown

Chloe helped Logan blow up the birthing tub that Erin wanted to have for the home birth. While the tub was being filled up Chloe volunteered to go on a walk with Erin while Katelyn watched the younger Henderson's and Alexa does Erin's herb bath for later

"I can't believe today my little boy is going to be here" Logan says as he fills up the large birthing tub

"I know we're going to be here for support and anything else you need" Carlos says as he helps Logan fill up the tub with the other hose

As Erin walked with Chloe she hugs a tree when she experiences a contraction. They ended up going all the way down to the beach.

"Chloe let's head back to see if daddy has my tub ready" Erin says as Chloe starts gathering sea shells to make a necklaces and bracelets for her sisters

"Okay mommy" Chloe says happily as she heads to Erin with her bucket of shells

Half way to the house Erin's water breaks, and her contractions start picking up

"Daddy we're back and mommy is in a lot of pain" Chloe says entering the house

"Thank you Chloe" Logan says as he appears with his swim trunks on to help Erin to the room

"Her pains are seven minutes apart daddy" Chloe says going to make the necklaces and bracelets

"Well our little boy will be here before midnight" Logan says helping Erin to the birthing tub room

Logan puts some music on for Erin to listen to as she labors

"This hurts so much" she says as she rocks back and forth in Logan's arms

"Not too much longer sweetie pretty soon you will be able to hold little Hortense to your heart content" Logan says as he holds her as a contraction goes through her.

"I can't wait till we find out what we're having" Kendall says as he hugs Katelyn

"We find out next week I hope it's another little girl for Kyndal cause I adore how much Kyndal adores you" Katelyn says

"Me too I hope we have another little girl cause Kyndal is too cute" Kendall says looking at the mini him playing in the playpen with her cousins

Alexa was in the kitchen with Chloe helping her with the sea shell jewelry for everyone

(Birthing room)

"Logan I have to push" Erin says as another contraction hits her

"Okay the contractions are close enough you can push sweetie. I'll help you in the tub and I'll help you deliver our little boy" Logan says helping Erin into the tub

James & Malese helped Kendall, Katelyn, Carlos and Alexa put the little ones down. Chloe wanted to stay up cause she was too excited for her little brother to get here to go to sleep. After all the little girls were in bed they headed to the room next to where Erin was delivering hers and Logan's little boy

"Chloe settle down your daddy has the door open, so we can hear the new baby" Carlos says when Chloe was getting excited about the arrival

"I can't help it I'm too excited" she says happily

"How about we go up and pick out an outfit for your little brother to wear." Kendall suggest

"Okay" Chloe says as they head upstairs to get Hortense little outfit

(Birthing room)

"Okay Erin go ahead and push" Logan says as he gives her hand to squeeze

As Erin pushed Logan counted out loud

"Okay sweetheart I can see his head just push a little more and you can rest a while" he says as she pushed

"LOGAN HENDERSON YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN" she says as she pushed again

"One more good push and we will have our little boy" he says as the shoulders started to come out.

Erin pushed one more time and little Hortense Henderson was out.

"Hi buddy welcome to the world" Logan says lifting his son out of the water

When Logan lifted him out Hortense cry was high pitch

"My little brother is here" Chloe says running into the other room to see him

"Chloe come say hi to your baby brother" Logan says holding little Hortense James Henderson

"Hi Hortense I'm Chloe your big sister, and I love you" she says giving Hortense a kiss on the cheek

"Logan something does night feel right" Erin says when she is hit by another contraction

**Review**

**If this gets enough reviews I'll start the sequel called **_**The Henderson's **_


	2. Twins

**Twins!**

"Logan I think there is another baby in there" Erin says panting

"Wait what" he asks shock

"I think we're having twins" Erin says catching her breath

"Chloe can you get your little brother dressed for me please?" Logan asks her

"Yes daddy" Chloe says taking Hortense to put on his Daddy's little skateboarder outfit

"Erin to be on the safe side we're heading for the hospital to see about this one" Logan says helping her out

"Daddy can I come too?" Chloe asks

"Sure Chloe" Logan says grabbing the keys to the van

Logan helps Erin in before buckling in Hortense and heading for the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital Chloe stayed with Hortense while Logan stayed with Erin

"Hi Erin, how we doing?" Dr. Nintendo asks

"Like I'm having another baby" Erin says through her gritted teeth

"Okay let's see where we at shall we" Dr. Nintendo says checking Erin

Erin was at three centimeters for the next delivery, so she and Logan had a while to go before they meet their second baby

"Logie if it's another boy I want to name him after you" Erin says looking into his brown eyes

"Then if it's a girl I want to name her Penny Lane Henderson" Logan suggest

"I like that name, but we have a while to go before this one shows up" Erin says closing her eyes

Logan went to check on Chloe, and he found her eyes glued to the nursery window looking at her baby brother

"So Chloe what do you think of your new brother?" Logan asks her looking at his new son

"I love him can we keep him?" Chloe asks

"Sure Chloe. Right now mommy is sleeping as we wait for your other brother or new baby sister to arrive. I'm going to call Uncle Kendall to come and get you and take you home" Logan says pulling out his phone and calling the house

"No daddy I want to stay here, and wait on my other brother or sister" Chloe says whining

"Chloe Lillianna we must not whine, and we have a while to go yet before your other brother or sister comes" he says scolding her

"No I want to with you and mommy" Chloe says whining more

"Chloe Lillianna Henderson. I don't want; to hear no more whining, and that is final. You are going home and in the morning you can come back to the hospital. Right now it's getting late, so Uncle Kendall is coming to get you and take you home" Logan says calling Kendall

Chloe just crosses her arms and leaves in a huff

Kendall comes and gets her while Logan heads back to Erin's room to get some sleep cause goodness knows he needs it. Erin slept for a good six hours before she was checked again

"Okay Erin you're at six centimeters and this is the time when pain medicine can be given" Dr. Nintendo says after checking her

"Yes I would love to have some pain medicine" Erin says when she is hot with another contraction

"Okay I'll get that set up" Dr. Nintendo says leaving the room

Once Erin got the epidural she was able to relax a lot more, and concentrate on the second labor and delivery that was ahead

"Don't worry Erin I'm not going anywhere" Logan says moving closer to her

"Logan can you get me some ice chips?" Erin asks

"Sure I'll be right back" Logan says leaving to get the ice chips and something for himself cause he was hungry as well

Erin just looked at the heart monitor and hears the second baby's heartbeat

"Well little one we don't know what you are but you will be a day younger than your brother Hortense" Erin says rubbing her bump yet

Logan returns a short time later with the ice chips and something for himself.

"Here we go sweetie" he says bringing in the ice chips

"Thank you babe" she says munching on the ice chips

Logan fluffs her pillow for her, and gets her comfy as can be.

"Well Mrs. Henderson it seems you are fully dilated, and ready to deliver the second baby" Dr. Nintendo says checking her

"This is it babe the final final push" Logan says as the nurses put Erin's legs in the stir-ups

"Is Chloe here I don't want to deliver this one without her being her" Erin says as a new contraction comes

"Yes while I was getting your ice chips I had Kendall bring her and she is waiting in the waiting room with Kendall, Katelyn and their daughter Kyndal. Plus Katie is here as well" he says wiping the sweat from her forehead

"I want to see her" Erin says

"I'll get both of the girls, so you can visit with them for a little bit before you deliver our second one" Logan says going to get Chloe and Katie

Erin asked the nurses to lower her legs, so Chloe and Katie don't have to see her like this. Erin was able to talk to both girl's for an hour

"Chloe what would you want the second baby to be?" Erin asks her not showing her pain from the contractions

"Since I have a little brother I wouldn't mind having another brother, but I could get used to another baby sister" Chloe says happily

"What about you Katie what would you what?" Erin asks the year old

"Sister please" Katie says

"I'm not making no promises girl's when I have the second baby, and when I'm getting cleaned up. Daddy will let you see it okay" Erin tells them

"Okay mommy" Chloe says getting off the bed

"Tay mommy" Katie says when Logan lifts her off the bed

Once the girls were gone. The nurses put Erin's leg back in the stir-ups and Dr. Nintendo got gowned and the nurse puts a cover on Erin's leg

"Okay Mrs. Henderson the second head is crowing go ahead and give me a good push" Dr. Nintendo says under his mask

Logan counts as Erin pushes

"Very good Mrs. Henderson rest a bit while I clean the mouth and nose and check to make sure the umbilical cord isn't wrapped around the baby's neck" Dr. Nintendo says

"Erin you're doing so good I'm proud of you" Logan says kissing her

"Logan shut up" Erin says as she pants

"Okay Mrs. Henderson a few more pushes and your baby will be here" Dr. Nintendo says as he holds the baby head

Erin gave the last three her all until they heard that cry

"Congrats you two it's a beautiful little girl" Dr. Nintendo says

"Hello Penny Lane Henderson" Erin says crying as she holds her daughter for the first time

"Dad would you like to do the cord?" Dr. Nintendo says

"I'll be happy to" Logan says freeing his new little girl from Erin

They took the baby down to the nursery to be checked over.

"Daddy what is it?" Chloe asks happily

"Come here you two and I'll show you" he says guiding them to the window so they could see the other twin

"You see that baby there that the nurse is cleaning up?" he asks them

They both nod

"That's your new baby sister" he tells them

When Chloe heard that she wanted to run in and say hello to her new sister

"Chloe sweetie easy let her get decent a little bit before you see her" Logan says coming into the nursery

"Baby" Katie says

"Yes Katie that's your baby sister Penny Lane" Logan tells the year old

"Can I hold her?" Chloe asks

"Hang on there Chloe let her get wrapped up first and then you can hold her my little energizer" Logan says to her

Chloe brought one of her sister's bows to put on her head to make her just like her sisters

"Hi Penny I'm Chloe your big sister and I love you" Chloe says giving her a kiss

"Chloe you're the best big sister anyone could ask for" Logan says hugging her close

"I know that daddy" Chloe says with a giggle

"I know I'm only kidding" he tells her

Chloe carried both her new brother and sister down to mommy's room, for the first official new addition photo

"I don't think our kids could turn out more perfect" Erin says as she holds Penny

"I know I got my mini me which is Hortense" Logan says holding his son

"I got my mini me little Penny" Erin says holding Penny

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Hortense and Penny come home**


	3. Hortense & Penny come home

**Hortense & Penny come home**

"I can't believe today is the day I get to bring my angels home" Erin says when she nurses both Hortense & Penny

Penny was smaller in both weight and length cause she was tucked behind Erin

"Hi sweetie" Logan says coming into the room

"Hi Logie" Erin says as they kiss

"You ready to come home?" he asks her

"Ready as I'll ever be" she says smiling

"Hey buddy" he says when he holds Hortense

Hortense yawns and stretches

"Oh you sleepy buddy" he says laying him down so can go get circumcise

Soon a nurse comes and takes Hortense down for his surgery, and Logan and Erin were left alone with Penny

"Hi angel it's daddy" he says taking Penny from Erin while she goes and changes

Penny looks up at him with her chocolate eyes.

"Today babe you and your brother get to come home" he tells her as he gets her dresses in a really pretty outfit that he got yesterday

Penny slept the entire time and didn't make a peep as her daddy got her dresses

"There we go you look pretty as a picture Miss Penny Lane Henderson" Logan says as he wraps penny up in a pink blanket

"Let's hope you and your brother are easy compared to your sisters" he tells her as he holds her

Logan tells Penny all about her sisters at home, and her aunts, uncles and cousins who are dying to meet her, and get to know her

"Hey buddy" he says when a nurse brings him back Hortense

Hortense looks up at him with his chocolate eyes

"Daddy gonna get you dressed in your skater outfit, and get you secured in your car seat and we are gonna go home to see your sisters" Logan says as he gets Hortense dressed in his outfit to come in

Once Logan got both kids dresses and Erin was ready the parents left the hospital

"Logie do you have Hortense & Penny?" Erin asks him a she was pushed out to the van

"Yes sweetie I got both babies and they are safe & secured in their car seats and are snoozing softly" he says smiling as they approach the Henderson van

After Logan got both babies locked in their base, and helps Erin get in. He takes his new family home

"I wonder how Chloe is." Erin asks as they head home

"She's fine sweetie she and Uncle James, Carlos and Kendall are putting together the other crib" Logan says smiling

"At least that's good" Erin says with a sigh of relief

Erin kept checking to make sure Hortense & Penny were okay back there in the back seat

"We shouldn't worry about having kids for a long while cause I got a vasectomy, so we can do it all we want" he says smiling

"Can you get it reversed?" she asks as Logan keeps driving

"Of course I can if we want more kids when these two are older" he says

"At least that's good" she says settling back and enjoying the ride home

(BTR house)

""There we go Chloe, Hortense & Penny cake is done and decorated" Katelyn says after she helps Chloe icing it

"Thank you Auntie Katelyn" Chloe says taking it into the room

"You're quite welcome" Katelyn says as she cleans ups the mess before Erin & Logan come home

Chloe helped with the banner that said welcome home Hortense & Penny, and blew up balloons to make the room festive

"Chloe wanna learn a neat trick?" Kendall asks when his voice sounds funny

Kendall you better not teacher her that she starts kindergarten tomorrow" Katelyn says coming into the room

Yes tomorrow was Chloe's 1st day of kindergarten and Logan, Erin and everyone was going to be there to help her get adjusted to the classroom and everything

"Hortense & Penny are here" Chloe says as she goes up and gets her sisters to bring them down so they can see their brother and sister

"Okay there's Maybre, Scarlett, Quinn, Katie, and Chloe" James says as each girl comes down the slide one by one

Chloe lines all her sister up right in a line, so her mommy and daddy could see all their girls in one straight line

"Hey everyone we're home" Logan says entering with the twins

"Loges those two are so cute" Katelyn says when she sees Hortense & Penny

"Hi daddy" Chloe and Katie say together

"Hey there are my favorite girls" he says giving each one of them a kiss

"Dada" Quinn says happily when Logan gives her a kiss

"Dada" Scarlett says happily when Logan gives her a kiss

"Dada" Maybre says happily

"Girl's did you say your first word?" he asks when he hears the middle three talk

"Dada dada" all three say again

"This is the best ever" he says kissing them

"Daddy I mad the new babies a cake you wanna see?" Chloe asks

"Sure sweetie" he says taking Hortense and Penny into the kitchen to see their first cake

"Look you two your big sister Chloe made you a cake to welcome you home" he says putting Penny & Hortense in their bouncer's while Erin gets unpacked and gets settled in

Hortense & Penny had funny getting to know their sisters

"Girls look at daddy" Logan says when all five girls are eating cake

Logan gets the perfect picture with all five having icing all over their face

"This is too funny I hope you saved some for me?" Erin says when she sees all five of her girls coved in icing

"We did mommy" Chloe says with a giggle

"Don't worry when you are nursing Hortense & Penny I'm going to give all five a bath" he says with a smile

Kendall, James and Katelyn volunteered to make dinner that night and they made Chloe's favorite spaghetti & meatballs

"Okay I think all five girls need a bath and I don't mean maybe" Logan says as he carries the triplets upstairs for a bath

Logan changes into his swim trunks for all the baths cause all five girls have a habit of splashing

"Okay Chloe you first" he says after he runs her bath water

Chloe has a blast splashing and having fun as Logan bathed her and got her clean for kindergarten tomorrow

"There we go sweetie all clean" he says getting her out of the tub

Logan helps her get into her night gown, and brushes her hair to get rid of tangles

"Thank you daddy" Chloe says going downstairs to play

"Okay Katie your turn" he says giving her a bath

Katie loved splashing most of all this is where Logan got soaked the most

"Easy there sweet pea" he says as he bathes her

After he bath Logan lifts her out and dries her off and gets her ready for bed

"Okay sweetie let's brush your pretty hair" he says sitting her on the counter so she can admire herself as he brushes her hair

"Who's that pretty girl is that Katie?" he asks as he watches her giggle

Logan loves watching Katie's facial expressions as she sees herself in a mirror

"Okay you three you next" he says taking them into the bathroom after Katie was all ready for bed

During the triplets bath time Logan sings to them as he baths them and plays with them

"Good throw Scarlett" he says when Scarlett throws him a bath toy

"Let's see if you can get it in the basket" he tells her

Scarlett ends up making it and she claps for herself excitedly, and as for Quinn she fills some water up in her watering can and gets her daddy wet causing all three to laugh

"Okay you three out of the tub" he says lifting them out one by one

Kendall & James helped with getting the girl's ready for bed after bath. After dinner that night Logan decided to give the twins their first bath

"Okay Penny you first" he says laying her in her bath tub

Penny was easy to bathe, and she liked the water that came on her

"There we go fresh as a daisy" he says handing her to Erin as he gets Hortense

Hortense wasn't that easy during the bathe he ended up peeing on his daddy causing the house to abrupt with laughter

"Wow you got quite an aim there buddy" he says cover up his ding-ding

After Hortense was all bathed Logan got him ready for bed and put both twins to bed while he started putting the five girls to bed

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Chloe starts kindergarten **


	4. Chloe starts kindergarten

**Chloe starts kindergarten**

"Guys she will be fine it's only kindergarten" James says when he sees Logan and Erin pack her lunch

"I know I'm worried that her mom might come in and take her out like she did when she went to preschool last year" Logan says making Chloe's first day of school breakfast

"Her school is better protected this time they know who the parents are by the list that Miss. Piccolo gave them" Kendall says coming in with little Kyndal

"Yeah there's that and this time Miss. Piccolo is going to let the parents stay this time, so I'm staying with her and Erin is doing it tomorrow" Logan says as Chloe comes down all ready for school

"Morning princess are you ready, for your first day of kindergarten?" Logan asks her when she sits at the table waiting for her breakfast

"Yes daddy I can't wait to see Bella & Meadow again" Chloe says excitedly

Kendall makes her a breakfast parfait to get her day started right. While Logan makes her waffles and Erin sees about the younger ones

(After breakfast)

"Chloe come on we got to get to school" Logan calls to her

"Coming daddy" she says as they head out to the mini bus

Yes everyone was taking Chloe to kindergarten

"Chloe any song request for your first day? Carlos asks her

"Elevate please" Chloe says happily

"One elevate song coming up" James says as they start singing Elevate as Logan drives the bus

The whole way there they sang songs until they couldn't anymore

(Kindergarten)

"Okay we're here everybody out" Logan says when he turns off the engine

While Logan raises and lower the ramp to get all the babies off the bus. Chloe goes and sees Bella who just pulled in

"Hi Chloe you ready to start kindergarten?" Bella asks her

"Yeah are you?" Chloe asks Bella

"Ready as ever who staying with you today?" Bella asks her

"My daddy and uncle Kendall and James" Chloe says happily

"My daddy is staying with my first day and even my little sisters are staying with me as well" Bella says smiling

"I'll see if my three sisters can stay too" Chloe says going back to the bus

"Daddy can Maybre, Scarlett, and Quinn stay with me?" Chloe asks

"That's a great idea so mommy can have Katie for play group and Hortense & Penny all to herself" Logan says as they head towards the building together as one big family

Chloe & Bella talk amongst themselves while they wait for the doors to open so they could see their classroom

"Well Chloe here we go" Logan says as he pushes the triplets inside the school

Chloe stayed with Logan as they entered the school

"Welcome boys & girls to a new school" Miss. Piccolo says welcoming the class inside the big classroom

"Look Chloe" Carlos says as he brings his twins inside

"Yeah look there's a music area, computer center, a painting area" James says as he is amazed at how big the classroom was

"Let's see if we can find your cubby Chloe" Erin says as she pushes the other stroller

Katelyn finds Chloe's cubby and the group heads back to find her seat

"Daddy will you stay with me cause I don't know anybody at my table?" Chloe asks

"Sure sweetie" he says hugging her

The girls took Katie, Penny, Hortense, and Marcos home while the guys and Kyndal, the triplets and Rosita stayed with Chloe

"Hello everyone, and welcome back, for another great year. I see many of you have brought moms, dads, uncles, aunts, grandparents, cousins, in-laws, step-parents and siblings, little brothers and sisters. That is perfectly okay I know many of you this is a big adjustment, so I encourage everyone to stay to make the child comfortable. First is announcements" Miss. Piccolo says as the principal comes on the P.A system

"Okay everyone we are going to write our names, so our new classmates and big people can see what your name is, and the big people can get to know each other" Miss. Piccolo says passing out paper for everyone

"Great we get to go right back to kindergarten ourselves" James says as he writes his name in bubble letters

"James can you please do this for Chloe" Logan says as he does the triplets names before doing his name

After everyone had their name around their necks they go around the room introducing themselves and some facts about them

"Hi I'm Chloe Henderson and I have five sisters and one brother. My daddy is in a band called Big time rush. I play three different instruments. My biological mommy and daddy were mean to me, so Logan adopted me" Chloe says sitting back down

"Very good Chloe" Miss. Piccolo says as they move on to the next kindergartener

The parents went next and got to know each other, and whoever was with them went last

"Very good everyone now to move over to the magic carpet for music time" Miss. Piccolo says smiling

Miss. Piccolo didn't have her guitar with her, but Kendall did and was more than happy to do music time for the class

"Hi everyone I'm Chloe's uncle Kendall Schmidt and I play guitar for our band" he says introducing himself

Everyone has fun with music time

"Chloe we will be right back we have to take care of the babies" Logan, Kendall, and Carlos tells her

"Okay" she says happily

"Next class we are going to learn the alphabet" Miss. Piccolo says getting her stick out and pointing to the different letters on the board

Soon it was lunch time, and after lunch was recess, then math

"Today in math I want everyone to give me the number of siblings everyone has and we will add them up on the board" Miss Piccolo says

Chloe had to think about how many siblings she had

"Chloe how many siblings do you have?" Miss. Piccolo asks

"6" Chloe says sadly as the two boys at her table gave her a mean look while James was using the restroom, and her daddy, Kendall, and Carlos were feeding the babies

"Chloe is something wrong?" Miss. Piccolo asks her

"Yes I don't like having Nathan and Guam at my table that's all" Chloe says with a shrug

"Tattletale" Nathan says giving Chloe a mean look

"I'm no tattletale" Chloe says defending herself

"Nathan we don't call nobody a tattletale in kindergarten" Miss. Piccolo says

While the class was working on an activity Nathan and Guam did something mean to Chloe

"Chloe was is your hand stuck to your forehead and your other hand stuck on your mouth?" Logan asks

Chloe mumbled as Nathan and Guam laughed

"Nathan, Guam do you do something mean to Chloe?" Miss. Piccolo asks

Nathan and Guam just snicker at each other

"Chloe I'm going to put you at Isabella's McHale's table for the rest of the year" Miss Piccolo says

Bella was happy she wasn't going to be by herself anymore

"First Chloe go to the nurses office and get the glue off you" Miss. Piccolo says

Chloe says yes as Logan walks with her to the nurses office

After activity time came gym, and Nathan and Guam ties Chloe's shoes together causing her to fall on the way out

"Nathan, Guam I'm sorry you get a red light for the rest of the day" Miss. Piccolo says as she helps Chloe up

"It's okay princess I'm right here" Logan says comforting her

"My nose hurts daddy" Chloe says nasally

"We're taking her to the emergency room" Logan tells Miss Piccolo

Miss. Piccolo lets her leave

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Erin and the girls come with Chloe to kindergarten **


	5. Erin and the girls come to kindergarten

**Erin and the girls come to kindergarten **

"Chloe don't worry I'm going to with mommy tomorrow, so Nathan and Guam doesn't do nothing mean to you" Logan says tucking her in

"Thank you daddy" Chloe says closing her eyes and going to sleep

"Night Chloe we love you" they all say from her doorway

"Love you too" she says falling into a deep sleep

Logan and Erin blow her a kiss good night before closing her door

(Chloe's dream)

Kate: 1, 5, 9, 6, 10, 22, 33, 45, 67, and 100 ready or not here I come, and where is everyone hiding

Erin: Hi Kate what are we playing?

Kate: hide and seek and I'm finding everyone else

Erin: I'll help you

Kate: ha ha I found Kendall

Kendall: ah nuts I never win he says jumping up and down and sitting Indian style

Kate: I see James

James frowns and comes out of hiding

Kate: Hi Alexa

Alexa: Hi Kate what we playing

Kate: Hide and seek we got to find Carlos and Logan

Alexa I think I know where to find Carlos

Alexa leads the group through the toy land to where Carlos is in the helmet section

Kate: We found Carlos

Alexa: Come on out Carlos

Carlos: Coming Alexa

Kate: Now to find Logan

Erin: I know where Logan is

The group goes to where the dolls are, and the group giggles when they see Logan rock a doll in his arms

Logan: Daddy loves you yes he does yes he does

The scene made Erin's heart melt

Kate: The princess is coming the princess is coming

Chloe: Hi everyone

Everyone: Hi princess Chloe

Logan: You are the most gorgeous princess in all the land

Chloe: You know it daddy she says smiling

Everyone: Yay yay the princess is here we love the princess her name is Chloe

Chloe: Say it again I love it

Everyone: yay yay the princess is here we love the princess her name is Chloe

(End of dream)

"I love kindergarten" Chloe says as she does another dream with everyone in it once again

(Chloe's second dream)

"Okay everyone settle down" Miss Piccolo says calling the class to order

Everyone sits down in there seat

"Okay I'm going to call roll, so if you're here say here, or something" Miss. Piccolo says calling roll

"Logan Henderson" Miss. Piccolo says smiling

"Here teacher" Logan says raising his hand

"Erin Henderson"

"Here" Erin says

"Chloe Henderson"

"Present" Chloe says happily

"Alexa Pena"

"Here" Alexa says

"James Maslow"

"Right here" James says

"Carlos Pena"

"Here" Carlos says

"Kendall & Katelyn Schmidt"

"Present" Katelyn says happily

"Right here" Kendall says looking at Katelyn

"Okay class I'm going to divide you up into groups of four Chloe, Erin, Kendall and Logan I want you working together, Alexa, Katelyn Carlos, and James I want you four working together on the project" Miss. Piccolo says passing out the color paper

"What we making Miss. Piccolo?" Logan asks

"We're making a chain to show what we have in common with the people we have working in our group" Miss. Piccolo says smiling

Chloe's second dream about kindergarten is the same with everyone who she loves in kindergarten with her

(End of dream)

"I love kindergarten" Chloe says as she falls back to sleep

(Morning)

"Chloe sweetie it's time to wake up today mommy gets to come to kindergarten with you" Erin says peeking into Chloe's room

"Okay mommy" Chloe says getting up and getting ready for kindergarten

"Morning Chloe sleep good?" Logan asks her as he feeds Hortense

"Yeah I had two great dreams that involved all of you guys" she says happily as she eats her breakfast

"What were we doing in your first dream?" Katelyn asks her

"You guys were playing hide and seek, and you guys couldn't find daddy at all, so you guys looked for him. When you guys found him he as in the doll aisle rocking a doll baby" Chloe says happily

Everyone but Logan cracked up laughing

"What I don't find it funny" Logan says as he burps Hortense

"We do Loges" Kendall says as he feeds little Kyndal

After breakfast Erin braids Chloe's hair, and Chloe brushes her teeth while Logan packs her lunch

"You ready Chloe?" he asks her as she slides down the slide

"Ready daddy" she says as she puts on her backpack and heads to the mini-bus

The whole way to school they sing Chloe's favorite songs _Elevate & City is ours _

"Bye Chloe have a good day" Logan says hugging her

"Daddy can you stay with me too?" she asks with her puppy dog eyes

"Sure I can Chloe" he says as he grabs the other stroller

The whole group decided after yesterday debacle they should stay with Chloe to make sure Nathan & Guam don't hurt her at all

"Morning Chloe I see you brought the whole gang again" Miss. Piccolo says as she sees Chloe's family come in with her

"Yes Miss. Piccolo I did" Chloe says happily

"That's okay I don't mind" Miss. Piccolo says as Chloe enters the classroom with her family

Chloe hangs up her backpack in her cubby, and puts her lunch away, and grabs her folder to go to hers and Bella's table to start morning work

"How was your first day yesterday?" Alexa asks

"Good Bella and me ate lunch together, and played together at recess" Chloe says happily as she colors her letters in her name

Chloe wasn't the only one who had family there on the second day of school

"Hello everyone I see many new fresh faces in our classroom, and I welcome all of you to our classroom. Today is a good day we get to practice our drills like or fire drill, tornado drill, lockdown drill, and another drill I don't know the name of it yet" Miss. Piccolo says as she gets ready to call roll

"Don't worry Chloe we will practice at home, so you get used to the fire drills" Erin says as the announcement

"Thank you mommy" Chloe says as she stands for the pledge

After announcements Miss. Piccolo takes attendance while the class works on their morning work

"Class we have a new student joining us say hello to Sage McIntire" Miss. Piccolo says to the class

"Hi Sage" the class together

"Sage there's an open seat at Chloe's and Bella's table" Miss. Piccolo says smiling

Sage goes and sits next to Chloe

"Hi Sage I'm Chloe" Chloe says introducing herself to the new girl

Sage just waves

"Hi I'm Isabella" Bella says smiling

Sage just waves to her

"Chloe you're a good colorer" Alexa says smiling after the guys leaves

"Thanks auntie Alexa" Chloe says smiling

During their number the fire alarm goes off

"It's okay Chloe I'm right here" Erin says when Chloe got scared

"Thanks mommy" Chloe says as they leave the classroom

Other kindergarteners were scared to cause the fire alarm was more louder at the new school

"Thanks for staying with me mommy" Chloe says hanging onto Erin for dear life

"You're welcome sweetie" Erin says

During the tornado drill Miss. Piccolo set up a special place for Chloe to be when a tornado hits

(End of the day)

"Hi Chloe how was your day?" Logan asks when he picks Chloe and the girls up from school with the Henderson bus

"Fine I made a new friend today" she says happily

"Whose your new friend?" he asks

"Sage" she says happily

"You mean that girl who is walking home?" Erin asks

"Yeah" Chloe says sadly

**My little girls Christmas chapter will be up tonight cause I'm taking my ipod to church and typing there**

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Chloe goes to school by herself, and we find out about Sage**


	6. Chloe goes to school by herself

**Chloe goes to school by herself, and we find out about Sage**

**Warning: you might need some tissues cause this chapter is emotional as I write it I'm holding back the tears**

It took Chloe a while to get used to kindergarten, and one day Logan and Erin agreed it was time for her to go to kindergarten on her own without them.

"Chloe mommy and daddy are taking you to school in his car and they will walk you to your classroom. That's where we will say our good-byes, but mommy put something special in your lunch just in case you miss us" Erin says as she gets her ready for the day

"Okay mommy" Chloe says sadly

Chloe says good-bye to her sisters, and her uncles and aunts and heads out to Logan's car

(School)

"Okay Chloe we will walk you to your classroom, and there we will part until this afternoon when mommy and me will pick you up" Logan tells her

Chloe nods with tears falling down her face

"Chloe it will be okay honey we ain't that far away, so feel free to call us anytime" Erin tells her as they approach Miss. Piccolo's room

"Bye Chloe" Logan says hugging her

When Chloe hugs Logan she doesn't want to let go

"Chloe come on you're a big girl now, so turn off the waterworks and go I'll be right here" Logan says as Chloe heads into the classroom

As Logan and Erin were getting into the car they saw Chloe waving good-bye to her parents. They blow her a kiss good-bye, but Chloe leaves the classroom and hugging onto Logan

"Oh Chloe we have to go home and tend to your sisters, and we will be back to pick you up we promise" Logan says comforting

"No daddy please don't leave me" Chloe says crying

'I guess we can stay with you one more day" he says as him and Erin goes into the classroom with Chloe

Logan and Erin weren't the only ones there some parents stayed cause their kid got emotional as they left

"Morning everyone I see some parents in here today, and this will be the last day I can allow parents in the classroom I know many of you are attached to your parents and your families, so I'm going to allow you to bring a family photo in to keep at your desk until you get completely adjusted to the classroom. Plus to make the transition more smoother I'm going to allow you to bring something from your room to help comfort you" Miss. Piccolo says smiling

As the morning went on Logan and Erin snuck out to head home to be with their girls

(Recess)

"Chloe what do you have in your lunch?" Bella asks her friend

"A picture of my family, a turkey sandwich, a fruit roll-up, a juice box, and a cupcake" she says smiling

"I'll trade you the cupcake for a bag of chocolate chip cookies" Bella says smiling

"Switch" Chloe and Bella say together

"Sage where's your lunch?" Chloe asks her new friend

"I didn't pack today or have money to buy my lunch" Sage says

'Here I'll give you my other turkey sandwich, and here some money for a juice" Chloe says happily

"I'll let you have half of my chips, and my fruit" Bella says sharing her lunch with Sage

"Sage didn't you wear that yesterday?" Chloe asks

"Yeah it's the only thing I have" Sage says eating her lunch

Chloe and Bella exchange glances as they eat their lunch

(Recess)

Sage was sitting by herself on a bench while her classmates played

"Hi Chloe" Logan and Erin say when they see their daughter playing

'Hi mommy hi daddy hi everyone what are you doing here?" she asks surprised

"Oh we decided to take the babies out for a long walk into town, and plus get some exercise as well" Kendall says as he pushes little Kyndal

"Oh right now in recess" Chloe says when Bella talks to her daddy who was out with the triplets too

Chloe talks about how her day been going before she heads in, and when she head in the whole BTR family waves to her before heading home

(That afternoon)

"Hi pumpkin how was your day?" Logan asks when Chloe comes tearing out of the school

"Good I had a splendid day today you just have to hear all about it" she says as they head to the car to head home

The whole way home she talks about the class pet that they have, and how everyone in the classroom has a special job each day that they have to do in the classroom. She even tells it at dinner that night

"It sounds like you are having a fun time in kindergarten Chloe" Alexa says as she cooks the meal that night

"Yeah I can't wait for tomorrow' Chloe says happily

'What's tomorrow?" Katelyn ask

"Show and tell I'm bringing my doll I got when I was in the hospital" Chloe says smiling

"That will be exciting" Erin says as she gives Chloe, Oreo's dog food bowl

"Yeah I can't wait" Chloe says as she goes and feeds Oreo

(Next day)

"Bye Chloe have a good day at school" Logan says doing the secret handshake he taught Chloe the night before

"Bye daddy love you" she says going into Miss. Piccolo's classroom

Logan felt more confident about today, and he even blows her a kiss as he gets into the car

"Good morning class I see many of you have brought pictures of your families to keep at your desk to help ease the void, and that is perfectly fine" Miss. Piccolo says as she takes attendance

Before the class head for the library they do show and tell on the magic carpet

"Chloe what did you bring with you?" Miss Piccolo asks

"I brought my doll with me I got her when I was in the hospital one time, and the reason she is special to me is she is a special doll" Chloe says sitting down

Sage didn't bring any show and tell, and she didn't bring her lunch again that day and it looked like Sage was malnourished from the lack of food

(Recess)

"Chloe is Sage that is sitting all alone; on the bench all by herself?" Logan asks when the dads came that recess with the kids

"Yes she is very quiet daddy" Chloe says smiling

"It looks like she has been abused recently by the marks that are on her arms" James says

"Yeah it looks that way. Since it might be raining this afternoon Chloe why don't you offer her a ride home, so she doesn't get soaked" Logan suggest as the cloud started to gather

"I think so too daddy" she says as she heads in with the other kids

During the last part of the day the power goes out, so school got dismissed early

"Sage my daddy is going to give you a ride home" Chloe says as she grabs her umbrella that she brought with her to school

"Thanks Chloe" Sage says as she leaves with Chloe

Since Chloe, Bella and Sage are the only walkers and car riders Miss. Piccolo comes with Chloe cause she suspects abuse coming from Sage's mom. Bella's dad also follows behind with Bella cause Miss. Piccolo has two witnesses from Sage's two best friends

"Constance nice to see you again" Miss. Piccolo says when she sees her friend

"Nice to see you as well Marie I take these two are Chloe and Isabella" Constance says looking down at the two girls who were by Sage

"Yes I have it on record from these two when Sage takes off her coat they see bruise marks up and down her arm. Plus she doesn't eat at lunch either" Marie says as they approach the door with two officers

Upon entering the home there is no food in the home and no clean clothes for Sage at all and no bed for her to sleep in

"Sage where do you sleep at night?" Kevin asks her

"On the floor, and mommy sleeps in the bed by herself" Sage says

"Well I got all the information I need" Constance says as she has the two officers go in search of Sage's mom from her bedroom

"Where will I sleep tonight?" Sage asks

"Tonight Sage you will stay with us at our house" Kevin says smiling

"Thank you Bella's dad" Sage says as she is carried out of the house and to Bella's dad's van

'Where will she go after Bella's?" Logan asks as him and Chloe leave

"She will go in foster care then be place up for adoption. Since there are no foster homes available in this district she might go between houses for now. Since Chloe and Bella are her only friends" Constance says getting in her car and driving away

**Review**

**Next Chapter: More Sage drama and it's up to you what happens next**


	7. Who is going to adopt Sage?

**Who is going to adopt Sage?**

"Chloe get back in here" Logan says as Chloe gets out cause she hears crying coming from the house

"Hang on daddy I think I hear Sage's siblings inside the house" she says going inside the house

Logan calls Kevin and Constance and tells them that there are more children in the house

"Hello is anyone there?" Chloe asks coming into the house once again

'Sage, Sage is that you?" a two year asks coming from another room

"No I'm Chloe's you sister's best friend, and she is on her way back to get you" Chloe says holding out her arms for the two year old

"Parsley, Parsley" Sage says picking up her little sister

"Sage do you have any other siblings?" Constance asks coming back into the house

Sage leads them to another room where there were two cribs a one year old standing up, and a baby that full blown crying

"Basil, Saffron it's okay" Sage says coming into the room

Constance takes care of Saffron while Kevin takes care of Basil

"Sage I'm hungry" Parsley says crying

"Sissy there is no food in the house I have to go out and look for food for us I'll be back" Sage says as she goes back out

"Sage no I'll have my mommy bring you guys food" Bella says calling Dianna who was in route to the house

Dianna is going to pick up five happy meals and bring them to house. After the three littlest ones were changed Kevin and Logan divided them up for the rise to Bella's house to have a talk about Sage's three little sisters

(Bella's house

"Here girls" Dianna says giving them their food

'Thank you Bella's mommy" Sage says as she helps the three youngest eat

"What are we going to do about Sage and her sister's?" Logan asks sitting on the couch with Erin, Kendall, and Katelyn

"Laws says that have to stay together they can't be split up for anything" Constance says interrupting the adults

"This is kind of hard" Kendall says as he looks at Sage and her sisters

"Yeah it is" James says on speaker

"How many rooms do you have?" Constance asks Kevin

"6 and three of them are used up already" Kevin says

"How many do you have Mr. Henderson?" Constance asks

Logan had to think for a couple of minutes of how many bedroom the BTR mansion has.

"Our house has forty rooms as each of us started families each of us got our own wing" Logan says as he figures out how many rooms each wing had

"How big is your house?" Kevin asks surprised

"Pretty big it sits on a couple of acres so it took a while for it to be built" Kendall says

"I'd say" Dianna says as she feeds Saffron

"Kendall why don't we take them, so little Kyndal isn't so lonely" Katelyn says giving Kendall the look

"I don't know Katelyn it's a lot to take on especially with our second addition on the way which we find out tomorrow" he says

"Please Kendall Logan has 7 kids, and if he adopts them he will have 11 kids, we have one and that is little Kyndal, Carlos and Alexa have 2, and James and Malese relationship is just getting started. I'm sure he doesn't want to adopt or have kids just yet" Katelyn begs

"You're right Katelyn I don't want to jump into parenthood really fast" James says from Skype

"Plus me and Alexa have enough to juggle as it is" Carlos says

"Can I have some time to think this over?" Kendall asks Constance

"Sure you can until you guys decided the girls will be split up Sage and Saffron can stay here, and Parsley and Basil can go with Chloe" Constance says

Since Erin brought the bus she buckles Parsley and Basil in their car seats while Logan finishes up inside during the ride back to the BTR Parsley and Basil cried out for Sage

"Girl's its okay everything will be just fine" Kendall says as he comforts both girls

The whole way to the house Kendall sings them _covergirl_ and it works like a charm

"See everything is okay sweet girls" he says wiping away their tears

When they pulled in James helps unload both girl and Malese volunteers to give them a bath while Kendall and Katelyn go shopping really quickly for some clothes and some diapers for them, and a crib and a big girl bed for them

"There we go all clean" James says as he dries off both girls

Since Basil and Katie were the same age they played together while Chloe played with Parsley

"James you will make a great dad someday" Malese says when she lays her head on his shoulder

"I know right now I want to take this relationship nice and slow, and when we're ready for kids we can start trying" James says

"James I am ready cause we are going to elope next week, so we can start trying now" Malese says happily

'If you're ready let's get started" he says carrying her up to their room

Kendall, Logan and Carlos assembled the cribs and the big girl bed while Erin and Katelyn got them ready for bed

"Girls bedtime" Logan calls from the landing

Coming" they all say as they head upstairs

"Parsley since you are sleeping in a big girl bed I'll sleep with you" Kendall says sitting on her bed as she climbs in

"Thank you" she says climbing into her bed and laying down and he rubs her back

"Here we go Basil" Katelyn says lying the year old in her bed

Katelyn rubs her tummy until she falls asleep

After Basil was asleep Katelyn puts Kyndal in her crib for the night

"Night sweetie" Katie says laying Kyndal in her crib

Katelyn thinks that Kyndal and Saffron could share a bedroom; Sage could have her own room. She was in deep thought when she heard Basil

"Coming Basil" Katelyn says

Katelyn is shocked when she sees James rocking her in his arms

"It's okay Basil I'm here and nothing can hurt you" he says as he rubs her back and calms her cries

"James its okay I'm here now" Katelyn says coming into the room

"Katelyn go to bed I got her" he tells her

"Okay its best if I do" Katelyn says heading to hers and Kendall's room to get some sleep

Before she goes to sleep she checks on Parsley and Kendall who is having the same problem as Basil

"Don't worry Parsley daddy is right here nothing can harm you" he says rocking her in his arms as he holds her

The scene Katelyn saw made her smile

"Katelyn after spending time with Parsley my decision is we are going to adopt Sage and her sisters" Kendall says looking at her

Kendall I'm so happy" Katelyn says hugging her husband

"Me too since Parsley is comfortable with me I don't wanna let her go at all" he says as he strokes her hair

"Well I guess this is a new start for the Schmidt family" she says looking at him

"Yes it is Kyndal, Sage, Parsley, Basil, and Saffron and our little one" he says rubbing Katelyn's bump

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Sage and Saffron are united and we find out the gender of Kendall's and Katelyn's baby**


	8. Sage and Saffron are united

**Sage and Saffron are united and we find out the gender of Kendall's and Katelyn's baby**

(Next day)

"Hey buddy" Logan says when he picks Hortense up from the bassinet

Hortense responses with some cooing sounds

"Daddy going to change you, so mommy can feed you after she feeds sissy" he says laying him on the changing table to change him

After Hortense was changed he took him to Erin so he can be nursed. When Erin held Hortense he cried bloody murder

"You want daddy to feed you buddy?" Logan asks going down to get some formula that Erin keeps on hand

Hortense looks up him with his big eyes

"Okay daddy can feed you as he gets your sister up for school" he says as he heads down for a bottle for Hortense

After Logan got Hortense bottle he went up to go wake Chloe up for school

"Chloe sweetie wake up" he says coming in with Hortense

"Morning daddy morning Hortense" Chloe says waking up

"Breakfast will be waiting for you" Logan says heading down

"Hi Kevin what are you doing here?" Logan asks him

'Bella and Sage wanted to have breakfast with Chloe this morning' Kevin says smiling

"Well they came on a good morning" Logan says as he burps Hortense

"Besides our girls were dying to see their friends for playgroup' Kevin says with a chuckle

'Of course' Logan says as he starts breakfast for the three girls

After the three had breakfast Kendall made the announcement that everyone has been waiting for

"Everyone me and Katelyn have an announcement to make. Sage me and Katelyn have talked it over and after today you will have your new family. I will be your new daddy" Kendall says to her

"I will be your new mommy" Katelyn tells her

That makes Sage very happy

"Parsley, Basil, Saffron we get to have a family" Sage tells her sister

Parsley and Basil get up to hug their new mommy and daddy

"We love you girls with all our hearts and we will never do anything to abuse you ever" Kendall tells them

"We love you mommy and daddy" the three oldest say together as Kendall and Katelyn hug them

"We love you too girls" Kendall & Katelyn say together

Kevin, Logan, and Kendall take their girls to school while Katelyn gets ready for hers and Kendall's doctor's appointment to find out what they are having. When Kendall comes home they depart with the younger ones in Logan's van that he gave them

(Playgroup)

"Okay Maybre, Scarlett, and Quinn it is time to play with your friends in the playpen" Logan says to them when he walks in to find them wide awake and standing up in their cribs

"But before we play daddy has to get you dressed and feed you" he tells them as he changes Maybre

Logan brings them down for breakfast, but they wanted to play with their friends instead

"Okay girls in you go" Logan says putting them in the gigantic playpen

(Doctor's office)

"Okay you two you ready to find out the gender of your baby?" Dr. Nintendo asks

Kendall and Katelyn nod

"Doctor can you put it on a DVD cause I want us to find out when the others find out?" Kendall asks

"Sure that's fine close your eyes and turn away as I reveal it" Dr. Nintendo says smiling

Kendall and Katelyn keep their eyes shut until the doctor was done with the ultrasound

(BTR house)

"Okay you two I'm coming" Logan says when he hears Hortense and Penny from their swings

Logan picks them up and carries them to the kitchen for a bottle

"There we go my two most amazing babies in the world" he says after he tested the formula on his wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot for them

Hortense and Penny drank their formula happily and without problems. When they were done Logan burped them and took them up for a clean diaper

(Thirty minutes later)

"Okay you six how about some stimulation?" he asks the two sets of triplets that were in the playpen playing happily

"I think they're good Logan we can just talk while they play" Kevin says smiling

"Sounds like a plan to me" Logan says sitting in the playpen with his girls

After a while Kevin had to go home cause the triplets were getting hungry and he needs to pick Bella up from school

"Would you three like some lunch?" he asks the triplets

Ya, ya" all three say happily

Logan fed them a balance lunch and when they were full he changed them and put them down for a nap

"Hey Logie how were the babies?" Erin asks coming in with Katie

"Good all five are sleeping at the moment" he says helping her with the bags that were in the car

Once all the groceries have been brought in Logan went after Chloe

(An hour later)

"Hey Chloe how was school?" Erin asks giving her a snack

"Good I got a smiley face again today" Chloe says happily as she munches on a cookie

"That's good sweetie don't eat too many you're ruin your dinner" Logan says hanging up her backpack

"I won't daddy" she says as she eats her cookie and drinks her juice

After she had her snack she went to play with Hortense and Penny while Erin cooked dinner. When Erin and Logan saw Katie and the triplets on Chloe's back they couldn't help but laugh

"Okay girls time to get off you want to ride the ride hop on daddy and he will give you a train ride" he says getting the girls off Chloe's back

"Chloe sweetie are you in pain?" Erin asks her when she sees tears come down her face

Chloe nods

"Okay mommy will give you some medicine to make it better, and you can lie down on the couch

"Thank you mommy" Chloe says with a sniffle

After Erin gave Chloe a pain pill she went a got Hortense and Penny who woke up

(Later that night)

"Is everyone settled?" Kendall asks as he puts in the ultrasound DVD and balances Basil on his hip

"Yes Kendall" they all say together

"Okay here we go" he says as he starts the ultrasound DVD

As the guys with their wives/girlfriends were amazed at how big the baby was

"Hi little one" Kendall says when he sees his child wave at him

"Hi baby Schimidt" everyone says as the baby continues to wave at them

"It's going to have your nose and mouth Katelyn" Kendall says as they admire the baby's features

"I hope it has your eyes" Katelyn says as the DVD moves down to where they were going to find out the gender

"And it's a…." everyone says before the words come on the screen

"GIRL" they all they say when the words come on the screen

"Congrats Kendall you get another daughter" Logan says as Kendall switches DVD's so they could see the 3-D version

"Wait there's another DVD here that means we're having twins" Kendall says when he see baby number #2

"Congrats buddy let's see if you get two girls or one of each" Carlos says excitedly

They see the second baby's features and the tension in the theatre was nuts as they waited to find out the other gender

"It's another girl" they say when the second girl came on the screen

"Kendall there's no better feeling then enjoying your daughters" Logan says as he holds Hortense who was wide awake

"I know I'm excited to see them" Kendall says with tears in his eyes

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The adoption is final, and three of the guys have a daddy/ daughter day**

**Happy new year everyone**


	9. The adoption is final for Kendall

**The adoption is final for Kendall & James**

**In honor of Carlos wedding I'm going to hopefully update the two stories that he is in**

The day that Sage and her sisters were going to join the BTR family was nuts. A few days before Katelyn took them out to gets nice outfits for when Constance and a judge comes over they look presentable

"There we go girls all four of you are in your matching dresses, so you guys ready to see daddy?" Katelyn asks them as she fixes the dresses that the girls were wearing

The three oldest nod their heads

"Okay go on I'll be along with Kyndal & Saffron" Katelyn tells her soon-to-be daughters as they head for the stairs

"Hi daddy" Sage, Parsley and Basil say together when they start coming down the steps

When Kendall saw his daughters he was speechless

"Girls you look amazing" he says when he sees them

"Thank you daddy" they say together as they head to the backyard where the ceremony was going to take place

"Hi Sage" Chloe says when she comes back from the stables

"Hi Chloe where were you?" Sage asks her

"Helping my mommy with the horses" Chloe says smiling

"Can I see them sometime?" Sage asks Chloe

"Yeah you can" Chloe says as she heads in to get ready for the adoption ceremony

The older girls wore poofy dresses and gloves and nice shoes while the little ones wore a poofy dress too, and nice socks and shoes. While the baby only wore the dresses and the socks

"Our boys sure clean up nice huh Logan" Carlos says when Logan comes down with Hortense

"Yeah hard to believe this tux fits him" Logan says fixing Hortense little bow tie

"I see you two went for matching tuxes" Carlos says smiling

"Yeah I wanted a whole father/son thing where we dress a lot for special occasions. I see you went that route for Marcos" Logan says smiling

"Yeah I thought I should enjoy while I still can" Carlos says as they head to the backyard for the ceremony

"Hi Constance come on in who do you have there?" Logan asks her when he opens the door for her to let her in

"Well these two little sweetie pies is for James & Malese they are another rescuers that I have" Constance says as she heads for the backyard with the two little girls

(Upstairs)

"It sounds like our daughters are here you ready to do this?" Malese asks James

"Ready as ever I can't wait to be a father to those two special angels" he says as he heads down to welcome to two newest Maslow's to the family

(Backyard)

Judge Claire said a few words before doing the family ritual with the Schmidt's, and then Constance does her thing

"Kendall, Katelyn do you promise to love these four special girls as your own, and promise not to abuse them in anyway shape or form?" she asks them

"We promise" Kendall & Katelyn say together

"Do you members of this big time rush family promise to love these girls, and not to abuse them?" she asks the family

"We do" everyone else says

"Okay Kendall, Katelyn you are now the parents of Sage, Parsley, Basil and Saffron" Constance says as she gets prepared to do James & Malese adoption

Sage, Parsley, and Basil hug their new parents as they join them to watch the next adoption

"James, Malese you ready to meet your daughters?" Constance asks

"We're ready" James says

"Say hello to Karianna and Ireland" Constance says introducing James and Malese to their new daughters

"It's okay Karianna I don't bite" James says holding his arms out for the little girl

"James, Malese I have to warn you she is blind, and she is deaf" Constance says

"Thanks okay we can learn right Malese?" he asks her

"Yeah we can" Malese says accepting Ireland who was sound asleep

"Karianna its okay these are friendly people she says to the three year old

Karianna slowly goes to James

"See sweetie I'm nice and I love you" he says hugging her and giving her a kiss

Karianna hugs him back, and signs I love you to everyone

"We love you too Karianna" everyone says smiling

The judge and Constance does the same thing with James and Males that they did with Kendall and Katelyn

"Well Karianna and Ireland you two are now Maslow's" Constance says smiling

Soon Ireland woke up and needing fed

"It's okay sweetie I'll feed you" Malese says going into the house to make up a bottle for Ireland

"How was Karianna and Ireland abused?" James says as the group heads in for the party

"Well both parents were heavy drinkers and smokers, and those two were used as ashtrays a lot of the time, and Ireland has some birth defects from the mother smoking and drinking during pregnancy" Constance says as she heads back to her car

"Don't worry none of us smoke or even drink for that matter, so they are in good hands" James says hugging Karianna lightly

"Good bye r. Maslow I'll be checking from time to time to see how things are going" Constance says before she drives away

"Come on Karianna there's a piece of cake inside with your name on it  
James says as he heads inside with Karianna

After the mini celebration everyone took turns watching the _hear my hands _video on different words they can sign to Karianna

"That daughter of your sure is special" Logan says as he feeds the triplets a piece of cake

"She sure is" James says smiling

"What's up with the braces on her legs?" Kendall asks feeding Saffron a bottle

"Well both her parents were alcoholics and smokers, so my guess is burns and objects that they used to hit her with" James says when Karianna come back up to him

Karianna signs horses and James walks down to the stables with her

"Karianna may I be the first to welcome you to our horse riding team" Erin says as she holds Penny

Karianna signs thank you

"You're quite welcome since you're new around here me Katelynn, Alexa, and your mommy will give you your first lesson in horseback riding this afternoon" Erin says smiling

Karianna walks around and picks her horse a mini Clydesdale that was born a couple moths back

"Good choice Karianna" Erin says as she calls the horse over, so Karianna can see the horse

"This one is name Pepper" Erin says to Karianna

Karianna pets the creature

"See she's a friendly horse" James tells her

Karianna was the latest addition to the rescue kids riding club that Chloe made when Erin and Katelyn were coming up with names for their riding school and club

"Daddy has a pet too his name is fox you wanna meet him?" he asks her

She nods

""Fox say hello to Karianna" he tells his dog

Karianna pets the gently dog and fox gives Karianna some kisses

"Karianna I have a dog too her name is Oreo" Chloe says as she calls Oreo up from the yard

Oreo is just like Fox warm and friendly

"I also have goldfish too" Chloe says as she heads back into the house to show Karianna her aquarium that she has in the house

"Karianna would you like to see your room?" James asks her

She nods

"Come on I know you're gonna like it" James says as he takes her and Ireland upstairs to show them their rooms

"Want to see your room Sage?" Kendall asks her

"Yes please" Sage says happily

"You're gonna love your room" he says as he takes Basil, Saffron, and Kyndal up for a clean diaper

"Well Karianna what do you think?" he asks her when he shows her room

Karianna's room had a canopy bed, a dresser, small furniture in different parts of the room, storage under her window seat, and a colorful rug on the floor to make the room pop

"See here you have your on bathroom, so you have your privacy" he says showing her the bathroom that was by her room

Karianna was hesitant and scared about being in a new place, so she stayed right by James the whole time

"Ireland wait till you see your nursery" he says showing Ireland her room

Ireland had a long crib, a changing table, a nice dresser and a few toys scattered about and he did her room was done in a ladybug theme

"Come on doodle bug let's get you a clean diaper on" he tells Ireland as he takes her to the changing table to be changed

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Daddy/daughter's day**


	10. Daddy & daughter's day

**Daddy/daughter's day**

"You know what tomorrow we should have a daddy/daughter day" Kendall suggests as he feeds Saffron

"That doesn't like a bad idea where do you propose we go?" James asks as he feeds Ireland

"I thought we start with taking the girls out to breakfast, and maybe take them to a theme park or something along those lines" Kendall says as he continues to feed Saffron

"We could take the girls to an aquarium or a museum then take them to lunch. Then to the mall to see a movie, and if the wives let us and the girls ask us we could get their ears pierced" Logan says

"I take it Chloe has been begging to have her ears pierce" Carlos says as he burps Rosita

"Yeah she has cause some girls in her kindergarten class have their ears pierce, and she wants them done" Logan says as holds Penny

"That sounds like a good plan but it will be way better if we could take all the girls to the only place they feel like a princess" Kendall says as he burps Saffron

"Don't tell me you managed to get tickets to Disneyland" Carlos says as he sets Rosita on his lap

"Yes I did, and we could take turns riding the rides the girls wanted to go some" Kendall says getting Saffron situated in his arms

"I think Disneyland is too much especially on the babies" Logan says

"Okay we'll save Disney for the older ones for the day after tomorrow" Kendall says

The guys agreed to go to some museums and the mall and the toys store, and wherever the girls wanted to go

"Hey James how blind and deaf is Karianna?" Carlos asks as he burps Rosita and she settles in against her papi's chest

"She was born deaf and she is thirty percent blind in her eyes, so it has been a challenge but I won't have it any other way" James says as he burps Ireland

(Next day)

(Chloe's room)

"Chloe wake up its daddy daughter day" Logan says waking her up

Chloe gets up and heads to the bathroom to get dressed

(Sage's room)

"Sage sweetie today is daddy daughter day" Kendal says waking her up

Sage gets up and gets ready

(Parsley's room)

"Parsley sweetie wake up today is daddy daughter day" Kendall says waking her up

Parsley gets up and uses the potty like a big girl

Kennedy gets the three youngest up and dressed

(Karianna's room)

"Karianna sweetie it's daddy daughter day" James says talking to her to get her up

Karianna gets up and James helps her to the bathroom to help get her dress and guides her to the bus where the other little girl were at

"Daddy, where we going so early?" Chloe asks rubbing her eyes

"We are going to breakfast, so we can have our daddy daughter day" he says bringing the sleeping triplets out of the house

Carlos buckles Rosita in and gets in the front to head to breakfast

"We're eating at IHOP" Sage says when she sees where they are pulling in at

"Yes Sage we're eating at IHOP for breakfast then we are off to Sea world for a day of fun and excitement" Kendall says as he starts unbuckling his girls

All the older ones were excited to be going to Sea world for a day of fun and couldn't wait to get there. The guys ate separate with their girls, so they could spend a little more time with them

"Carlos you coming in?" James asks as he carries a sleeping Ireland inside

"Yeah I'm coming" Carlos says as he gets Rosita and head inside and sits with her

"Well my little Rosita welcome to the first of many father daughter days we're going to have together" he says when she open her eyes and looks up at him

James gets Karianna a braille menu for her to read, and she points to what she wants to eat. After breakfast the group re-boards and heads to Sea World

"Daddy we there yet?" Sage asks from her seat on the bus

"We're almost there pudding just a couple more minutes why don't you go back to sleep, so you have your energy for the day" Kendall says as he drives to the park

"Okay daddy" she says as she falls back asleep

James was awake and feeding Ireland while Logan and Carlos were sound asleep on the bus along with the older girls

(Sea World)

"Okay we're here everybody out" Kendall says as he shuts off the bus

The older ones were asleep while the dads got the babies out before waking them up, so they could go inside to have some fun. After the older one's woke up the group headed in to see some sharks

"What's this place daddy?" Chloe asks as the group approaches the first exhibit

"This is where the sharks are and we will get to see some up close if we're lucky" Logan says as he pushes the four seat stroller that had the triplets and Penny in it while keeping Katie close with a leash he got before the trip

"Cool I'm going to see sharks" Chloe says excited as the group heads in

Sage was also excited to see sharks as well

"This is so cool" Chloe and Sage say as they got to see the sharks that were swimming above them

"Super cool" Parsley says as she heads in with her sister

Even Karianna was excited to see the sharks

After the sharks Logan arranged for the older ones to see some dolphins and maybe interact with them a little bit

"This is the best daddy daughter day ever" Chloe says as Logan helps her into her wet suit

"I say it is first breakfast, then sharks, now this can't wait to see what's next" Sage says as Kendall helps her into her wet suit

Chloe, Sage, Parsley and Karianna got to learn some signals from the trainers, and was able to give the dolphins some commands, and went to dolphin encounter following Dolphin interaction

"Look at the dolphin Rosita you wanna pet it?" Carlos asks his daughter as he gets her out of the stroller

Rosita claps her hands in excitement

"I can't wait until you're older and we do all the cool father daughter activities together like actually touching dolphins and feeding them" he says hugging her

Carlos arranged the group to have a behind the scenes look at Sea world and the girls just ate it up

"Chloe, Sage, Parsley, and Karianna we have to make a pit stop" the guys call to them

All three stop in their tracks and turn around to face their daddies

"Why we stop daddy?" Sage asks

"Cause Logan, James, Carlos and myself have to change the babies, and do any four of you have to use the potty?" Kendall asks them

All four nod as they head into the girls room while James stood outside to help Karianna with her shorts

"There we go all my angels are change" Logan says after he changed all five of his girls

"Daddy can we see Madagascar next?" Chloe asks excitedly

"Sure sweetie" he says as the group heads there

The Henderson, Schmidt, and Maslow's oldest girls loved Madagascar so much they wanted to come back for the afternoon show, and the fathers agreed to it

"I thought it might be fun if we see the dolphins show next then take a break for lunch" James says as he pushes Ireland in her stroller

Karianna signs snack

"If you're hungry Karianna we can get a snack" he says

"Chloe, Katie you hungry too?" Logan asks his girls

Both nod their head

"How about you three you hungry?" Kendall asks his three oldest

All three nod their heads

"I think all of us are hungry" Logan says when he hears his stomach

"I agree with you there Loges" Kendall says as the group heads in the direction to get smoothies for everyone

"Guys I managed to get us dinner reservations with Shamu tonight" Carlos says as he feeds Rosita a bottle

"Carlos the girls are gonna flip when they hear that" Logan says as he feeds Penny

"Yeah I can picture Sage and Parsley surprise" Kendall says as he feeds Saffron

"Karianna won't know what to think when she sees Shamu swimming next to her at dinner" James says feeding Ireland

After all the babies have been fed and changed they headed for the dolphins. After the dolphins the guys each got the girls a souvenir, the oldest babies got a dolphin which they hung onto for dear life

"Where to next?" Kendall asks as he pushes the three youngest Schmidt's in the stroller

"They have a pet show I want to see that daddy" Sage says happily

"Okay onto the pet show" Kendall says as they head that way

After the pet show everyone started to get cranky, so they guys decided it was lunch time and get the girls fed and call home to see how the girls were fairing with the two boys

"Hi honey Marcos is fine we have been playing all day, and having a good time without his sister" Alexa says as she keeps an eye on Marcos who was crawling around the house

"That's good I got him some souvenirs, so he is not left out" Carlos says as he feeds Rosita her lunch

"If you got them matching shirts we could update our twitter with them" Alexa says

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all" Carlos says as he feeds himself as well

"How's Hortense?" Logan asks calling Erin

"Miserable he won't stop crying at all" she says almost in tears herself

"Okay bring him down here and we can switch I think Katie is ready to fall asleep cause she has been walking all morning" he tells her

"I'm my way see you in a few" she says hanging up

"How' my pregnant wife doing?" Kendall asks calling Katelyn

"Fine just brainstorming ideas for the nursery is all" she says

"I have an idea we could do it in dolphins" Kendall says smiling

"Kendall that's a great idea and thanks for taking our girls I was able to get lots of things done" she says rubbing her bump

"You're welcome they have been loving our day out together" he says smiling

"That's good" she says

After lunch Katie zonked out like a light

"I think you have had too much fun this morning" Logan says as he takes her to the entrance to meet Erin, so they could make the switch

"I can tell she will be out for a while" Erin says when she sees Katie fast asleep on Logan's shoulder

"Yeah she has been on the go all morning" he says handing Katie to Erin and he gets Hortense

'The poor thing must be worn out from her first daddy daughter day" Erin says looking at Katie who was sleeping

"If you and the other are up for it Carlos has reservations for us to eat at Shamu tonight" Logan says

"That sounds lovely we'll come back after Katie's audition" Erin says leaving with the souvenirs Logan got already

"Come on buddy you're just in time to join us for the afternoon part of daddy daughter day" he says carrying Hortense to his sister

Once Hortense was reunited with his other sisters he was a happy camper again

Karianna signs penguins

"if you wanna go to the penguins we'll go to the penguins" James says as they group starts heading there

Chloe, Sage, Parsley, and Karianna talk the whole way to the penguins, and loved seeing the penguins up close. Hortense got a stuffed penguin and he loved that thing

"How about we see the sea lions next then we can go back to Madagascar" Logan suggest

"Sounds like a plan Logan" Kendall says

"Then I can watch the babies while you take the girls on Atlantis" Carlos says

"You sure you can handle all of them?" Logan asks

"They will probably sleep and I don't mind" Carlos says smiling

(After sea lions and Madagascar)

"Okay girls are you ready to get wet?" Kendall asks the oldest ones

"Yeah" they all say

"Parsley we will have to see about you sweetie if you can ride, so anyway while Uncle Carlos watches the sleeping babies we are going on Atlantis" Kendall says to them

The ones who can run start heading there and the fathers catch up to them

Rosita, Hortense, Penny, the triplets, Kyndal, Basil, Saffron and Ireland we all asleep in the strollers, so that mad Carlos job a lot easier

Kendall, James, and Logan all rode in one boat with their oldest and they loved it

"Okay Chloe I think it's time to meet mommy and Katie for dinner" Logan says as they head for Shamu

Chloe was excited to see mommy after the action packed day she had

"I invited the others, so we could eat together then watch the last Shamu show together and head home together" Logan says as he pushes both strollers

"That's fine I miss Katelyn a lot" Kendall says as he keeps an eye on Sage

The girls were waiting for them when they arrived at Shamu's for dinner

"Hi Katie did you just wake up" Logan says tickling her

"Yeah she took an three hour nap, and woke up in time for her audition" Erin says as she gets the triplets organized

"I can tell our girls had a good day" Katelyn says as she helps Kendall

'Yeah they loved it" he says as he puts Parsley in a booster seat, and Kyndal and Basil in a high chair

During dinner some fans asked the guys for their autographs and the girls didn't mind they got to catch up on what they did that day

"Daddy can I get a big stuffed Shamu?" Chloe asks

"Sure if you brought your own money to help pay for it" he says as he drinks his tea

After dinner they saw Shamu and went to the gift shop to get almost everything matching, so when they go away they can identify the group

"My girls are gonna be sharks" Kendall says getting his girls organized on the bus

"Mine are Dolphins" James says buckling Ireland in

"The Henderson's are killer whales" Logan says buckling his girls in

"Mine are penguins" Carlos says buckling Penny in

Chloe, Sage, and Karianna hugged their Shamu's and on the way home all three were asleep

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The oldest Daddy/daughter day at Disney with Marcos & Hortense**


	11. All the babies get sick

**All the babies get sick**

Chloe, Sage, Karianna, and Parsley were really excited to be going to Disneyland for the first time

"Daddy will Katie be coming with us?" Chloe asks

"Yes Chloe little Katie will be joining us and so is little Hortense and Penny so mommy gets a break from them" he says tucking her in

"Erin do you guys mind taking all the kids with you cause Katelyn arranged for us to have a spa day tomorrow?" Erin asks her

"Sure I don't mind" Logan tells her

"Thanks Logie" she says as she puts Penny down for the night

"Night Chloe I love you" he says tucking her in

"Night daddy" Chloe says falling asleep

"Katie what are you doing out of your crib?"

"Messy daddy" she says happily

"I can tell it's all over the back end of your Pajama's" he says when he sees poop all over her back end

"Katie sweetie are you okay does your tummy hurt?" He asks her as he runs her a bath

"Ya daddy" she says laying her head on his shoulder

"Don't worry sweetie daddy will have you clean up in a jif" he says giving her a quick sponge bath

After Logan got her cleaned her up he took her back to her room to play while he changed her crib sheets

"Don't worry sweetie I'll postpone the Disney trip until you're better" he says holding her

Katie got the nausea look on her face and Logan got her to the bathroom just in the nick of time

"It looks like you got the stomach flu sweetie" he says comforting her when she starts to cry

Katie snuggled onto her daddy's shoulder

Logan hears three little coughs coming from the nursery

"Oh no not the other three" he says going to check on the triplets

(Kendall)

"Daddy we don't feel good" Parsley says standing in the door to Kyndal's and Saffron's nursery

"What's wrong sweetie's do your tummies hurt?" he asks

Parsley and Basil nod

"Come on sweet girls let's get you back to bed" he says taking them back to their rooms and grabbing two buckets on the way back

(James)

"Ireland what's the problem sweet girl?" he asks picking her up

James checks her diaper, and she is dry. He knew Malese just fed her, so she wasn't hungry he took her downstairs to calm her down there

"It sounds like Ireland has Colic by the sounds of that crying" Kendall says

"What can I do to treat it?" James asks

'Just let her cry it out and talk to her in a soothing voice as you do it" Kendall says as he goes back to talking to Saffron in a soothing voice

Soon Logan comes down with a screaming Penny

"Penny here has a touch of colic, Katie has the stomach flu, and Hortense has a cold in him, and the triplets are sick" he says as he begins to rub Penny's back

"I don't want to do this, but I'm going to have to" Kendall says

"What?" James & Logan asks

"If all the babies are sick I guess I'm going have to cancel the Disney trip"Kendall says

"Chloe was looking forward to going" Logan says sitting on the couch with Penny

"Maybe the older ones who aren't sick can have a Disney princess movie marathon" James suggest

"Sage would love that" Kendall says sitting down in the rocking chair with Saffron

"I don't know about Chloe she will be very disappointed if she doesn't go" Logan says

The guys forgot that Chloe was the oldest of all the girls, and takes situations not so well

"I can make it up to her to letting her wear her Cinderella dress all day, and taking her out for ice cream later" Logan says in a whisper when Penny started to settle down

James & Kendall agree to that with the oldest ones

(Next day)

"Chloe sweetie I have some bad news" Logan says coming into her room

"What is it daddy we're going to be late to Disney" she says after she got ready

"About that I'm sorry we're not going sweetie cause all the babies are sick" he tells her

"Daddy that's not fair" she says completely upset

"I know it isn't, but in exchange the three other dads have agreed to have you, Sage, and Karianna are going to have an all-day Disney princess movie marathon, and when the mommies come home we can out to dinner and maybe the toy store to get a toy if you're good, and ice cream afterwards" he tells her before the babies wake up

Chloe wasn't happy about not going to Disney, but she was happy that she was going to have a Disney princess movie marathon, and go out to dinner and get ice cream afterwards.

(Kendall)

"Sage sweetie change of plans we won't be going to Disney today cause you're little sisters are sick" he tells

Sage immediately throws a tantrum

"SAGE SCHMIDT we don't behave like that in this house if we don't like something we take it like a big girl" he tells her

Sage kept screaming, and that ended with Kendall putting her in time-out for the first half of the morning

(James)

James signs that there was no Disney trip that day, and Karianna had mixed emotions about it

"It's okay sweetie daddy going to have you watch a movie marathon with Sage and Chloe and to make it even better daddy got you a Belle dress for you to wear, and later we are going to dinner just the two of us and getting some ice cream after: he tells her

Karianna felt better about not going to Disney, so James helps her put on her Belle costume

"There we go Chloe now you look like a princess" Logan says after he zips up her Cinderella dress

After Logan got Chloe ready he had to attend to Penny and check on Katie

"Morning girls this morning you guys get a Mexican princess breakfast" Carlos says as he starts on the breakfast

Chloe and Karianna were excited for breakfast that morning, and especially excited to watch some princess movies with Sage and Karianna while they waited for the babies to feel better

"Chloe sweetie do you mind holding Penny for me while I do some laundry?" Logan asks her when he brought down a now sleeping Penny

"Sure daddy" Chloe says happily

"Okay you and Karianna go into the movie theater and I will pop in a movie for the two of you" he says following the two girls into the theater

Chloe had every Disney movie, and TV show in the world, so she decided to start the morning with Sophie the first on the screen to introduce Karianna and Sage to the princess's

(Kendall)

"Sage are you ready to be a good girl and behave today for daddy while he takes care of your sisters?" he asks her coming to get her from time-out

She nods

"That's my girl, and since you, Chloe, and Karianna are going to be watching Disney princess movies all day I got you a Sophia the first to dress" he says showing her the costume

"Thank you daddy I'll be good today" she says with a sniffle

"Go downstairs and I will get you breakfast' he says before the sick ones wake up and needing attention

"Morning Loges how's your bunch?" Kendall says coming downstairs with Parsley who still wasn't feeling good

"So, so Katie still has the stomach flu, the triplets have Croup, Hortense has a cold, and Penny is fine as can be" Logan says getting some Pedialyte for Katie who was sitting in her high chair

"The poor thing Parsley and Basil have the stomach flu as well, Kyndal has a little cold in her, and Saffron has colic a little bit" Kendall says getting the Pedialyte for his two that have the stomach flu

"Both Marcos and Rosita both have a cold in them" Carlos says as he feeds his two their breakfast

"I'm lucky and Ireland has colic" James says fixing himself some coffee

"I guess today we stay home and take care of the sick babies" Logan says giving Katie her Pedialyte

As the morning went on Parsley, Katie, Basil and the triplets got worse, so Logan and Kendall had to take them to the emergency room to be checked out cause they had trouble keeping anything down. Carlos kept an eye on Marcos & Rosita's fever to see if it would jump and it didn't, and James decided to stay with the oldest ones in the theatre while holding Ireland

"Carlos is daddy back yet?" Chloe asks coming in with Hortense and Penny who were crying

"No he isn't what can I help you with?" he asks her

"I think Hortense and Penny are hungry" Chloe says trying to balance the littlest Henderson's in her arms

"I believe we can fix that" Carlos says grabbing two bottles that Erin keeps in the fridge just in case

Carlos took Penny from Chloe, so he could feed her and Chloe was going to feed Hortense. Penny or Hortense didn't want to go to Uncle Carlos they wanted to be held by their big sister

"How about I feed them while you hold them" Carlos suggest

Chloe nods and adjust the littlest ones accordingly in her arms, so they could be fed. After they were fed Chloe took them upstairs, so they could be changed

"Here Chloe let me help you" Carlos says following her up to the nursery

Hortense and Penny loved their big sister to death

"Hortense you feel cold buddy after Chloe changes you she will wrap you up in your blanket that she made you" she says when she feels how cold her brother's body was

After Hortense and Penny were wrapped up in their blankets Chloe took them downstairs to watch _Cinderella _

"Hey guys we're back" Kendal and Logan says coming back in

"Hey where's the other's?" James asks

"Well Katie and the triplets had to be admitted for what they had" Logan says sitting down

"Same with Parsley and Basil" Kendall says sitting down across from Logan

"How's my other one's?" Logan asks

"Hortense and Penny are with their big sister watching Cinderella with the others" James says smiling

"Sage, Kyndal and Saffron are okay" Carlos says

"I'm going to take a nap with my girls" Kendal says going to the theater to grab Sage and the two babies

"I'm going to pause Cinderella, so Chloe can take a nap" Logan says going to the theater to get his bunch

Carlos and James decided to take a nap with their kids as well cause they felt whooped from the day so far

(Three hours later)

"Katelyn look at this" Erin says when she finds Logan, Chloe, and the two littlest one's asleep in the big bed

"Too cute they must have had a rough morning with the babies" Katelyn says as she checks on Kendall

Alexa and Malese took a picture of the scene that they saw too

The girls decided to enjoy the silence before everyone woke up

(Dinnertime)

The wives made dinner reservations for the oldest ones and the dads at a nice restaurant while they stood home with the sick babies

"Chloe you look stunning" Logan says when he sees Chloe in the flower girl dress she wore for his wedding

"Thank you daddy" she says as they head to dinner

"Sage you look amazing" Kendall says when he saw Sage in her nice dress

"Thank you daddy" she says

James walks down with Karianna, and Carlos agreed to be the limo driver that night for the dads and the daughters

"I wonder where we have reservations tonight for dinner?" Logan asks from the backseat

"Me too I'm curious" Kendall says

Chloe, Sage, and Karianna were surprised when they were eating at a princess inspired restaurant for dinner

"You ready Miss. Henderson?" Logan asks offering Chloe his arm

"Ready daddy" she says as they head in

"How about you Miss. Sage Schmidt are you ready?" Kendall asks offering his arm to her

She nods happily

"Let's go" he says following behind Logan

Karianna was excited to be eating like a big girl tonight

(Later)

"Thank you daddy" all three say together

"You're welcome" the dads says

"Where are we going next Carlos?" Kendall asks

"To the toy store" Carlos says

Chloe and Sage pick out something for the ones that were in the hospital, and want to drop it off before going to get ice cream

(Ice cream)

"Best daddy daughter day ever" Chloe says eating her ice cream

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Interviews and photo shoots with the kids**


	12. Interviews and photo shoots with the kid

**Interviews and photo shoots with the kids**

The babies weren't back to their normal self's in a couple of days

"Hey Katie that's the smile I love" Logan says entering her nursery to get her ready for the day

Katie gave her daddy some kisses to show that she loves him

"Come on let's check on your sisters" he says as they leave her room together

"Maybe, Scar, Qu up" Katie says looking in each crib at the babies

Scarlett and Quinn love seeing Katie in the morning

"Ka" they says when see her

"Scarlett, Quinn you two said your first word" Logan says when he hears what they said

"Ka, Ka" they said again

"Yes this is Katie you're big sister" he says as he gets Maybre ready for the day

Katie played with her little sisters as her daddy changed them

"Hi Katie" Chloe says when Katie comes down the slide on her belly

"Hi loe" Katie says when Chloe picks her up and she heads to the kitchen for breakfast

As the triplets came down Chloe picked them, and set them down so they could head to the kitchen for breakfast

"There's Chloe" Logan says as he brings the twins down who were crying

Hortense and Penny smiled when they saw Chloe

"What's on today's agenda?" Malese asks the group

"Today we have a couple of interview both with you guys included, and some without you guys and just the kids, and few with just us" James says as he feeds Ireland

"Also photo shoots with our families and us with our kids, and some of us as a group" Kendall sage feeding Saffron

Once everyone was fed and cleaned up the group had their first interview

"Erin I'm going to keep our bunch separate from the others" Logan says as he got the Henderson girls ready for their first interview

"Sounds like a plan to me" she says as calms Penny down from Maybre who hit her

After three interviews it was time for the photo shoots

"How are we going to do this?" Carlos asks as he gets his twins ready

"I'm think our group photo's first then the one's with the wives, and one with the kids" Kendall guesses

Kendall was right that's how it ended up, but the babies and the families were thrown in at the end

"Where are we going to next daddy?" Sage asks Kendall

"To the Ellen show then to get more pictures taken, then home for dinner then the daddy's are taking the kids to their next interviews" Kendall says as he drives the Schmidt's to their next interview and photo shoot

(James car)

"James is there a way we can fix Karianna I want her to be a normal little girl and experience life" Malese asks

"There probably is I want to do cool things with her like next weekend Kendall and Logan are taking Chloe and Sage and Parsley snowboarding, and I want to take Karianna too" James says as he drives

"I research it and look into it while you're gone" Malese says checking on their two girls that were in the backseat

(The Henderson's bud)

"Logie I think the little ones are worn out, so I'm going to stay on the bus with them" Erin says when she saw the kids under the age of two fast asleep in their car seats

"That sounds like a good idea I'll take Chloe and whoever else is awake in to this photo shoot

(Dinner)

The girls were so worn from the day that they decided to order take-out for everyone

"Where are we going to tonight daddy?" Chloe asks as she helps bring in the babies

"We have a couple of appearances on a few late shows, and mommy is letting you stay up past your bedtime, so you can come with daddy and your siblings if they are awake" he says laying the twins down in the family room in the bassinet

"Oh okay" she says skipping away

Once supper was delivered they wives made a picnic in the living room, and everyone ate there

"This was a good idea sweetie" Kendall says kissing Katelyn

"I know it was when I need to get back up can you help me up?" she asks him

"Sure pumpkin" he says as he serves their girls

"Here we go Karianna here's your food" James says serving his daughter her dinner

She signs thank you

"Karianna seems to have adjusted just fine" Logan says as he feeds the triplets

"Yeah she does and I can't picture not having her and Ireland in my life" James says helping her eat a little bit

After dinner they headed to the sets to where the next round of interviews were

"Stay close to me Chloe and no taking off you have to set an example for the younger ones" Logan says as they head to the late show

"Yes daddy" she says

"I hear all four of you are daddy's" Jay leno says when they tape his show

"Yes all of us have girls except for Logan and Carlos who have a boy added to the mix" James says giving Ireland her attention

"What are the boy's names?" Jay asks them

"Mine is name after my character's original name which was Hortense" Logan says as the camera zooms in on Hortense

"My son name is Marcos" Carlos says smiling

"Plus I see all the little girls here what's all these little ones name?" Jay asks

"Mine are Chloe, Katie, Maybre, Scarlett, Quinn and Penny" Logan says all in one breath

"I got Sage, Parsley, Basil, Kyndal, and Saffron and two more little girls on the way" Kendall says

"I only got Rosita" Carlos says quickly

"Karianna and Ireland are my girls" James says as the camera zooms in on Ireland

"Who is the oldest of the group?" Jay asks

"I am and I was the first one to be adopted by my daddy" Chloe says hugging Logan

"Logan was the first one to have two girls, and there is a long story how they ended up here" James says with a chuckle

"I would trade anything to have these two with me" Logan says kissing both Chloe and Katie

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The arrival of the Schmidt twin girls**


End file.
